Masquerade of the Heart
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: Usagi is getting bullied at school... so her best friend Mamoru does the only thing he can think of to protect her: pose as her boyfriend. While the two pretend to be a couple will they realize what they've been missing all these years by being only best friends? To what extent will they let their charade take over their lives? High school Usagi and Mamoru romance.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hope you guys like this new story of mine :)**

Usagi made her way through the halls not caring who was watching her. Her hair flew behind her as she ran to the washroom. Tears ran unbridled down her soft cheeks. It had happened again. When would it stop?

Usagi had only been attending Juuban High for a few weeks now, but things had still not improved for her at all. From her very first day there, it seemed like every girl in her grade had taken it upon themselves to make her life miserable. They teased and called her names constantly and no one had said a kind word to her yet. She felt so alone and shy in class as if she didn't belong anywhere. No one ever wanted to work with her on projects so she was always working alone. She hated that. The one person in her life that could make her existence here so much better, didn't have any classes with her and only saw her at lunch. She was grateful for that. She couldn't imagine having to eat by herself on top of everything else.

Pushing the bathroom door open, she hurried to the first stall available and locked the door behind her. She was safe here; no one would bother following her all the way here to hurt her. As she gave into loud sobs, she thought about _why_ everyone hated her so much. Perhaps it was because she was an outcast. With her extremely long golden hair and her lack of style, she _was_ the perfect target for bullying. Or maybe it was because they were jealous that someone as unattractive as her would have such a gorgeous guy as her best friend.

Mamoru. They has known each other since they were kids. She had meet him on the day her brother had been born, on the day that Mamoru had realized that his parents were dead and that he was completely alone in the world. She had shown him kindness and eagerness to be friends, and he had latched on gratefully. Ever since they had been each other's everything. Neither had ever dated anyone, not having any void needing to be filled with the other at their side. She loved him more than anyone or anything she had ever known and she knew that he felt the same way.

She hadn't told him about any of this though. No, she didn't want him to worry about her. Also, she was just plainly embarrassed that all this was happening to her. She couldn't find the words to tell him even though she wanted to confide in him so badly. What would he think about her if he knew? She shook her head, she knew better. She knew he wouldn't care and knew that he would stand by her through anything. Still, she didn't know how much more she could take.

She sat on the closed toilet seat as she leaned back and brought her legs up to her chest. She heard the class bell ring and the sounds of scrambling girls hurrying out to their classes. Then there was silence. She sniffed loudly as she hugged herself. She wished she could just disappear all together. After several minutes, she heard the door open and she instantly stopped crying in fear that it was a teacher coming to get her for skipping class. The footsteps sounded louder than a normal girl's would as they increased in sound as they made their way to her. Her breath caught as she saw from beneath the door a pair of shoes.

"Usako?" his sweet voice called in worry, warming her heart. Usagi instantly jumped to her feet, opened the door, and flew into his waiting arms. Her crying recommenced as soon as her head met his warm chest. He held her close, gently rubbing her back. That was the type of relationship they had. While there had never been any romantic parameters tying them together, there was much need and love shared between them.

"What happened?" he asked softly, hands in her hair, gently pulling her face backwards so he could look into her eyes.

Usagi closed them. She was too ashamed. "I… I… don't want to talk about it."

This time though she knew she wouldn't have a way out. He had seen her tears and the hurt on her face and knew that something was bothering her. She knew that he wouldn't stop asking until she told him.

"Want to get out of here?" she asked in a low voice, not sure he would say yes. Being a Class A student, he had never missed a day of school, even when he had been pretty sick with the flu. But to her surprise he nodded. His hands still gently cupping her face, he lowered them to her waist, twirling her body slowly around as he pulled her back against his chest encircling his arms around her.

"Let's go somewhere and talk," he said softly. Usagi let herself be guided out of the bathroom and into the hall. He stopped at her locker and then his to get their stuff and then they left the school, just like that. Usagi's heart was full of conflicting thoughts. She was scared and embarrassed to tell Mamoru the truth as well as still feeling hurt about being in this situation to begin with. She felt guilty about hiding this from him all this time as well as new love and adoration towards Mamoru for leaving school just to be with her when she needed him. He loved her _that_ much!

They walked until they reached their own private spot. It was an unknown rose garden that the world had seemingly forgotten about. Accessible only to those who knew that it was there. The two of them had found it years ago when they were young quite by mistake really. They had been running around in the park and acting childish as kids that age usually do when Usagi had stumbled through some bushes and scrapped her legs. Mamoru, being the protective guy he was, even at that age, had been by her side in seconds tending to her scraps and holding her in his arms as she cried. Ever since, they had been taken with this place and claimed it as they own. Sitting on the patch of grass, he brought Usagi unto his lap.

"Usako," he called her softly, using his loving nickname for her that he had started calling her as a kid and had never stopped.

"What's wrong? Tell me… it's not like you to keep something from me."

Usagi nodded. That was true. All their life there hadn't been anything that they hadn't shared with the other. They were closer than anyone could ever think possible. Still… Usagi felt shy mentioning it. Especially because she felt awkward that this was happening to her and that Mamoru was a great looking guy who chose to spend all his time with her. Why had he chosen her to be his everything? She often felt unbalanced with him, yet never was more balanced than when she was in his arms.

She tilted her head backwards against his chest and looked up into his worried eyes. They shown so much love that it melted her heart and removed all fear, all her insecurities simply vanished. She nodded.

"I'm so sorry that I haven't told you sooner… it's been killing me not being able to find the words to tell you."

Mamoru tenderly caressed her cheek with his fingers. "It's okay, just tell me now."

He was perfect, Usagi thought as she got lost in his eyes for a moment. He wasn't even mad that she'd been hiding something from him. In that moment she felt stupid for keeping all her pain to herself these past weeks when she should have told him right away and maybe they could have come up with a solution together, at the least she would have had his comforting presence throughout all this. Her hand met his on her cheek, lingering there for a moment before pulling their hands down and placing them around her waist, her eyes never leaving his. She nodded. Now was finally the right moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for your wonderful reviews and support :)**

"Well since we started at school…" Usagi started and then paused holding his gaze.

"Yes…" he asked, waiting patiently for her to continue. "What ever it is it will be alright," he told her encouragingly, his eyes boring holes into her soul.

She sighed lowering her gaze and staring off into the distance. "The girls have been bullying me… they insult me for no reason and they even shove me around sometimes," and with the quiet confession came the tears again as she stopped talking to let them out.

She heard Mamoru exhale before his grip tightened around her and his chin came down to the top of her head to rest there. He just held her for a moment letting her feel his love for her despite all the hate she'd been going through.

"We will find a way to stop this," he breathed softly against her hair. "I'm glad you finally told me, Usako. You know I will protect you."

Usagi nodded. "I know. I was just embarrassed."

The two remained silent for a few more minutes. Just sitting there in each other's embrace and living in the moment without talking about the future, even though both knew the other's mind was still on it. Absentmindedly playing with the bottoms of her hair Mamoru thought of how he could help the girl who was literarily all he had in this world. He had no one else and he hadn't been there these past weeks to protect her from all this pain. That killed him. He had always been there for her and her for him so it really hurt him to know what she'd been through all this and that he hadn't been there to stop it.

What could he do now that he knew? If he confronted them that would only make matters worse and if they told their superiors the girls would only hurt Usagi more. But what did that leave him to do? And then a thought came to him. He didn't know how this idea had come into his mind but he couldn't help but see the merits it offered. It was out there and he knew it would be awkward at first but he didn't see any other way. He'd do anything for his Usako, anything, no matter what it was, and this was the only way he could protect her… he just hoped it would work.

"I have an idea," he said quietly, bringing her out of her silent thoughts. She leaned back against him once again and looked up into his midnight blue eyes. Her own eyes shined brightly back at him filled with hope, a radiant smile on her lips.

"I knew you'd think of something Mamo-chan!" she said as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. Mamoru laughed. He loved it when she called him that, it made him feel so loved when otherwise he'd be all alone.

"Wait before you get all excited. Hear me out… you may not want to do it," he said through a deep throaty laugh. Usagi moved out of his embrace and sat down in front of him so that she could see him more comfortably. He gently reached for her hands and took them in his, letting them fall between them on the ground.

"I'd do anything to get those girls to stop attacking me like that," there was such a sincerity and a desperation in her words that Mamoru's heart broke.

"Well," Mamoru started and then lowered his gaze to hide the blush that had tinted his cheeks. True it was a good idea but the idea made him nervous. "I was thinking that if you were dating me… maybe they wouldn't bother you, you know? Like since I'm popular in our grade maybe they would start being friendly with you so that they could join parties and such hosted by the popular ones. Either way," Mamoru shrugged finding her gaze again to see it stunned as she stared at him. "They would stop being mean to you if everyone in our grade knew that you were dating me… they wouldn't attack you because they'd know for sure that I'd protect you."

Usagi couldn't formulate words. The whole concept was really ingenious, she just didn't know if she could pull it off. True, if everyone knew they were dating and more than just friends surely others would speak up against their attacks. The girls didn't know how special her and Mamoru's bond was and to them it merely looked like they knew each other and were friendly with each other. But if they were dating they would know for sure that Mamoru and his peers wouldn't put up with their misbehaviours towards her.

Usagi smiled. "That's a great idea, Mamoru," she said very softly, suddenly shy to speak with him, something that had never been there before. They had never had to talk about their feelings for the other because they just knew that they were best friends. But hearing the words out loud and actually thinking of being a couple around people at school, the idea frightened Usagi but also gave her a deep thrill that she didn't know where it came from.

"You'd do that for me?" Usagi asked staring deeply into his eyes, her head tilted slightly to the side. She knew he would without hesitation but she still couldn't believe it. He'd be committing social suicide by doing this.

"Of course Usako, I love you," he said as he reached for her and pulled her into his arms. Usagi smiled as their chests met and their arms wrapped around each other.

"I love you to Mamo-chan, you're the best friend in the whole world to do this for me!"

Mamoru laughed softly. "We should start tomorrow, first thing in the morning, and at every chance we get to show them that we are a couple now. The sooner they knew the sooner they should stop and start being friendly towards you to use you for popularity. I know it's still not the best situation but at least they won't be making fun of you and hurting you."

Usagi nodded. "Thanks Mamoru. This idea will work I just know it. The girls won't dare do anything to me knowing you and your classmates will be there to protect me."

Mamoru agreed. He lowered his head and sweetly kissed the top of her hair before standing, pulling her carefully up with him. Mamoru smiled at Usagi before producing his hand in an exaggerated way. She grinned back as she took his hand and the two of them walked off. Usagi's heart raced just a bit faster. Her life was certainly going to be interesting tomorrow. She'd held Mamoru's hand a million times, been in his embraces all her life, and had felt his tender kisses on her head and face countless times, and yet the idea of walking into school together to pretend to be a couple scared her more than she could say. The thing was… she couldn't understand why…


	3. Chapter 3

Usagi was busy getting ready for school when she heard a knock on her front door. Rushing to put on her clothes she hurried down the stairs to get the door. Both her parents and brother were already at work and school so it was just her. Opening the door, she smiled at Mamoru before running back upstairs to finish getting ready, yelling her greetings as she ran and leaving him standing under the door frame. Mamoru yelled his greeting back through a laugh as he walked inside and closed the door behind him. His Usagi was always reckless and rushed in the mornings when he came to get her to walk to school together. He sat down in the living room and waited for her.

Upstairs Usagi was fussing about her hair and make up. Usually she didn't bother to do anything different, she always wore her hair the same way and she rarely bothered with make up, but today she wanted to look special. She didn't quite understand the feeling… she wanted to look nice for Mamoru since he was risking his reputation by 'dating' her. She wanted to look her best to impress his classmates that would surely judge him for dating her because of her poor looks as well as being in a lower class grade. Quickly adding a few touches of make-up she placed two long flowing pink ribbons on either side of her odangos. Looking in the mirror she was satisfied. Grabbing her book bag she rushed down the stairs once again. She found Mamoru waiting for her in the living room. The minute he saw her he stood and walked over to her.

"You look so beautiful," he said, playfully touching her ribbons.

Usagi blushed. He'd often said those words to her but today her nerves were shot. She was after all still wearing her school uniform… she couldn't look that much better than usual. He was just being nice as always. She didn't really believe she was beautiful.

"Thanks!" Usagi said in a hurry. "We should get going so we aren't late."

Mamoru nodded. Usagi exited the house and Mamoru followed close behind. They walked to the school in an unusual silence. They were hardly ever at a loss for words but as they walked there seemed to be an unspoken pressure between them. They would have to pretend to be a couple and do things a couple would do. Each of their minds were heavily on these thoughts as they reached the school and stopped momentarily outside it.

"You ready?" Mamoru asked, taking a deep breath, his eyes staring into hers intensely, trying to read her emotions. Usagi looked frazzled but she nodded. Placing a smile on her lips she timidly reached for his hand. Mamoru smiled back at her then he leaned down to her ear.

"Don't worry, Usako, everything will be just fine," he whispered.

She shivered but mumbled a soft okay. He straightened himself and the two of them entered the school holding hands. As they walked down the hallway towards Usagi's locker they could feel the looks from everyone they passed. Everyone was staring. Good, Mamoru thought, the sooner they'd stop bothering Usagi.

They reached her locker but Mamoru was suddenly convinced that he had to do more than simply hold her hand to convey that they were dating. Everyone was watching their every move. Grabbing her books from her hands he was met by a surprised Usagi. She closed her locker and leaned on it as she stared up at him. He smiled as he bent down and kissed the top of her head. Her cheeks heated up so badly as she fought not to look around to see if anyone had seen. He had just kissed her at school? Her heart was beating fast. The simple gesture between them wouldn't have made her blush like mad had it not been for the fact of their audience. She didn't know how much of this she could take. She didn't like attention other than from Mamoru.

"Umm… Mamoru?" she asked softly, her eyes lowered to stare off at his chest as he looked at her.

"Yes?" he murmured.

"You don't have to… try so hard… I mean I'm sure they will catch on eventually."

Mamoru laughed. "But I always kiss you like that," he said softly. "That shouldn't change just because we are fake dating."

"I know it's just that we are in school and people are staring… it's more than I can take… I don't think I can go through with this…"

Mamoru's eyes grew serious as he reached down to gently pull up her chin. "Usako, listen to me," he said softly, low enough so only she heard. "I want to help you. I don't want you to be in any kind of pain. I can help by pretending to be your boyfriend. Its stuff we normally do anyways… it's just that now people are watching our every move… just pretend its just you and me… okay?"

Usagi sighed deeply. Mamoru was trying so hard to make this work for her and here she was not being appreciative over it. His attention towards her felt different under the disguise of being boyfriend and girlfriend. Even if it was the same things he had been doing all their life the actions were feeling different now. She didn't know what she was feeling. This whole thing was confusing her more than she liked. She was feeling so shy around him ever since he brought up this idea. Still, she had to be grateful and do what it took to make people stop harassing her.

"Thanks Mamo-chan, I will." Mamoru smiled once again, placing his free hand around her waist, pulling her into a sideways hug as they walked off. People continued to stare but Usagi focused on only Mamoru's presence beside her. This would work. She just had to give it her best performance.

Once they arrived at her classroom door, Mamoru peered inside. Most of her classmates were staring at them as they lingered in the doorframe. Mamoru caught Usagi's eyes as he handed her her books and then gently grabbed her hand and kissed it. Usagi's eyes widened as he did this and he smiled. It was fun making her blush like this. Never before had his actions had such reactions on her. He liked the thrill he got from making her nervous and blush.

"See you at lunch?" he asked, suddenly getting lost in her eyes in a way totally new to him.

"Yes," Usagi said softly, finding her voice, it coming out very low.

Mamoru released her hand and then walked off towards his class. Usagi turned and walked into class to find the girls who liked to harass her staring at her with their eyes wide. She simply smiled back at them as if they had never done anything to her and took her seat. She didn't understand what was happening between her and Mamoru but she knew that things were going to get a whole lot more complicated the longer they keep up this charade.


	4. Chapter 4

Usagi walked into the crowded cafeteria. She scanned the room for Mamoru, but she didn't see him sitting at their usual spot. Normally the two of them sat in one of the corners, sort of hidden from the rest of the room. They liked their privacy and didn't want people to join them anyways, so it had always worked for them. Either that or the two of them would go outside and sit under a tree while they ate their lunch. But today Mamoru wasn't at either of their spots, as she could also see through the large paned window that displayed the courtyard. Usagi sighed, her spirits instantly falling from the excited state it had been just moments before in the anticipation of seeing her best friend.

"Usako!"

The voice pierced through the noise. Usagi's eyes shot to where the wonderfully comforting voice had come from. Joy filled her once again as her eyes found his through the crowd. He was staring at her waving his hand. She knew her cheeks were pink as she smiled and started walking over to him. He'd called her by her special nickname that only he'd ever called her. To say it so openly in public and even more so to call it out to her in such a crowded room made her shy.

She made her way through the crowd of people still chattering on loudly and too busy with their own friends to notice the embarrassment she was in. Stopping beside Mamoru, only then did she realize that he was sitting with a group of his classmates. Usagi looked at them, them staring back at her, and then returned her gaze to Mamoru, getting increasingly shy by the moment. Didn't they think it was weird that Mamoru, after all this time, was finally joining them for lunch? Never before had he done that. But they didn't look to be over thinking it like she was; rather they looked happy and enjoying themselves.

"Usako," Mamoru repeated the nickname, his eyes never leaving hers as he reached for her hand.

"Sit. Let me introduce you to my classmates."

He helped her gracefully sit down at the picnic-like table being overly protective knowing her tendency to be clutzy. She smiled at him thankfully and then waited as he introduced her to her classmates. Each one smiled warmly at her as they were introduced much to her surprise. She had expected them to be as harsh and unfriendly as the girls in her class even more so perhaps because they were in the smartest level their grade offered. But then again she should have known better than to judge, after all Mamoru was the sweetest guy ever and he was in their class.

"So when did you guys start dating," one of the guys asked after a few minutes of eating in silence.

Mamoru turned and stared at Usagi whose eyes were focused on her food. "Actually, we only officially started dating yesterday but we've known each other since we were kids."

"That's so romantic," one of the girls from the group said in a dazed voice. "Tell me… how did you guys meet?" she asked, eyes focused on the two of them.

Usagi's head jerked up at this and stared at Mamoru not sure if he wanted them to know about the day she had met him. He smiled back at her and nodded, gently rubbing her hand that lay hidden between them on the bench.

"Why don't you tell them?" he said encouragingly. Usagi nodded. She really did need to start talking if she wanted to sell that they were a couple, if not simply to gain friends.

"Well," Usagi started softly, lowering her utensils and bringing up their joined hands and resting them on the table.

"We were five… my mother had just had my baby brother and I was in the hospital getting her roses that my father had given me to give to her. I saw Mamoru inside a room all by himself so I walked inside. He was crying so I asked him what was wrong. He told me that his friend was moving away and that he had no one. So I handed him a rose and told him he had me. Ever since that day we have been inseparable."

The two girls squealed when Usagi finished the story. Mamoru stared seriously at Usagi. "She captured my heart that day and never returned it since."

Usagi's heart raced. For some reason she didn't think his words were for the benefit of their charade. They were too sincere, too serious, to not be coming straight from his heart. Usagi had felt the same way of course, but his choice of words made her heart skip a beat in her chest.

"Mamo-chan," she said breathlessly, caught up in the moment, the rest of the world fading away as she stared into his midnight blue eyes. They stared back at her so much unsaid hiding in them.

"Ahem," one of the guys said loudly and then the rest started laughing uncontrollably. Usagi shot away from Mamoru and quickly refocused on eating her lunch. She didn't dare look at Mamoru's face. If she had she would have seen that he matched the same color on his cheeks as hers.

Mamoru didn't know what had happened as he watched Usagi quickly jerk away. He had said the words so truthfully, forgetting that they had an audience. The way she had rested her head on his knee and comforted him… she really had captured his heart even at that age. He loved her so much.

"You guys coming to my party tonight?" one of the guys asked, staring at the two of them. Mamoru looked over at Usagi whose eyes were surprisingly back on his.

"How about it, Usako?" he asked, his voice purring out the words. Usagi blushed but nodded. Why was he calling her that in public, it sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Yeah sure, that would be great," she said, smiling at the rest of the group. She had to avoid those eyes… they were making her turn into mush right before him. How was it that all of a sudden everything he did everything he said to her made her feel so different and excited?

"Great," the host said and then focused on Usagi. "Bring any friends you want."

"Thanks," Usagi replied gratefully, then forced herself to smile at Mamoru. He smiled back at her and her heart melted. Things were going well, she had to admit, if only she could keep up the pretences and ignore the strange feelings she'd been getting.

After lunch, Mamoru walked Usagi back to her classroom. They made it appoint to get there a few minutes early so that she could talk to the girls. Saying goodbye, Mamoru left her and Usagi walked into class. She walked right up to the girls and said her hello bravely. They glared at her for a moment and didn't respond.

"You know Mamoru right?" she asked arrogantly, knowing very well they did. "He's my boyfriend now."

The girls looked at each other and then their expressions changed instantly; talk about being fake. As soon as she said that, they looked at her kindly and as if she had always been part of their group.

"You guys kiss yet?" one of them asked, being nosy.

Usagi shook her head. "We only started dating yesterday… but who knows tonight, right? There's this big party we're going to… some guy from Class A is throwing it," she said feigning indifference. The girls sighed excitedly.

"Want to come?" Usagi asked as if the idea had just suddenly popped into head. She asked the question as if she could care less to go or not. They quickly said yes. Usagi told them the time and the place and then turned in her seat to hide the smile on her face. The girls were too predictable. It was working perfectly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Usagi," Usagi's mom called from the bottom of the stairs. "Mamoru is here."

"Send him up," she yelled from inside her room. Her bed was covered with clothes tossed here and there, the results of her trying to find the 'perfect' outfit to impress everyone at the party. She couldn't wait to see the look on her classmates faces when she showed up with Mamoru on her arm. All she had to do was look hot… she sighed. This was going to take some work. She really didn't see herself as attractive at all.

Mamoru knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" he asked through the closed door.

"Yeah," Usagi called back. She was presently dressed in shorts and a tank top as she rummaged through her closet.

Mamoru laughed when he saw her bed. "Need help?" he asked through a chuckle. She turned around and smiled mischievously.

"Like you could help," she teased.

Mamoru stepped closer to her and waved a shopping bag in front of her. "Here. I thought you'd need something to wear. That's a perk of being your best friend; I know that you don't have any party clothes."

Usagi's face lit up as she took the bag from him. "Mamo-chan," she said as she lightly dropped the bag and rushed into his arms.

"You're amazing!" she said as she hugged him tightly. His arms encircled her small frame holding her against him. His heart soared at those words. He was so glad she was happy.

When his parents had died, they had left him a large fortune, which had been pretty much the sole factor that he was presently living on his own. True it was also because he had stellar grades and was responsible and didn't have any record with the police but still. After school he had quickly gone to the mall and picked up something for her to wear knowing that she wouldn't have anything that would make her feel confident enough to go tonight otherwise. He hoped that what he had purchased was alright for her.

She pulled away and stepped up on her tippy-toes and leaned in to quickly peck his cheek. Then she pulled away, grabbed the bag, and hopped unto her bed. Mamoru walked over and sat down at the foot of her bed. He watched as she gingerly pulled out a beautiful baby blue dress. It was quite short, shorter than she felt confidant in, and it was low cut with straps that tied around her neck. On its bodice, there were tiny sparkly beads that outlined the top of the chest as well as down the front of the dress until the end of the bodice right below her chest were the beads also went around. The bodice was tight fitting and then the rest of the dress, which wasn't much, flowed out. It was beautiful, she just didn't know if she had the confidence to wear it.

Usagi looked up to find Mamoru watching her every expression. "It's gorgeous really," she said softly and then looked down at it. "I'm just not sure I can pull it off…" her voice trailed dejectedly.

Mamoru wanted more than anything to wipe away all those insecurities she had. All their life he had constantly told her she was beautiful but he knew she never truly believed him. He didn't understand where the insecurity came from. His friend was gorgeous, even he could see that. True he had never wanted to try anything romantic with her, but he still could see that she was a very attractive teen. She had a perfect body, legs that went on forever and hair that was golden and flowed down to her knees. She just couldn't see how attractive she really was.

"Trust me," Mamoru said through a drawl. "You can pull it off," he said, his deep voice sending chills down her body. Her eyes shot up to meet his and she was shocked to see something in them she had never seen before. It almost looked as if he wanted her… but that was ridiculous. Usagi gulped. She quickly got up and walked to her adjoining bathroom. Closing the door she took a deep breath. She had to focus. She was only starting to think like this because they were pretend dating. None of it was real.

Mamoru watched as Usagi walked into her bathroom and closed the door. That separation actually pained him. Thinking about all the qualities Usagi possessed that made her so beautiful really had made him stop and think. He loved her so much and had for so long. He knew they'd be together for ever anyways so what was stopping them from being more than friends? She was perfect in every way for him… why had he not risked it before?

Usagi stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes latter and it took all of Mamoru not to stutter when he spoke to her. She looked so gorgeous. He was actually at a loss for words. He just stared for a moment. She was waiting for a reaction and when she did not hear one her face shone with apprehension. He quickly got up off the bed and walked over to her side.

"You look beautiful," he said as he gently rubbed her shoulder to try to ease her worry.

She smiled, some of her worry easing away. "Thanks… I'm not too sure… I mean isn't it too short?" she asked concerned, looking down at her skirt and swaying it side to side.

Mamoru looked down at where her eyes were and he couldn't help but gulp. The skirt was quite short, that was true, it showed nearly every inch of her milky soft legs. He shook his head quickly. He had to stop thinking like that! What was with him tonight? That was his Usako. His best friend. If she knew what he was thinking she'd be so uneasy around him… wouldn't she? His heart raced at the possibility that maybe she was feeling the same way he was as of late. But still he really couldn't entertain such thoughts.

"No," he said once he found his voice. "It's just perfect for you."

He quickly turned around and walked back to her bed where the bag still lay. He reached in it and pulled out a shoe box. He sat down on the bed. He nodded his head, motioning her over to him. She came and sat beside him. He handed her the box. Opening it, she pulled out matching sparkly blue shoes with a bit of a heel that had straps going up her ankle. He had known better than to purchase anything with a decent size heel very much aware of her proneness to tripping.

She reached over once again hugging Mamoru before putting them on. "I can't believe you bought me this outfit!"

Mamoru put his arm around her waist pulling her into his side once she had straightened herself. "If I can't spend my money on you then who can I spend it on?" he asked softly.

Usagi grabbed his hand and held it tight between the two of them. "Thanks so much Mamo-chan. You've really made my evening."

"I'm glad," he whispered back.

Usagi then let go of his hand and stood. "Should we go?" she asked. She had already done her make-up so she was ready. Mamoru stood up as well and he nodded.

"Yes, but first," he reached into his pocket and pulled out two matching blue ribbons.

"Maybe I?" he asked, his eyes once again getting lost in hers. Usagi's cheeks tinted pink but she nodded.

Mamoru brought his hand up to one of her odangos and gently pulled on the ribbon already there. It fell to the ground in a pile. He did the same for the other side before placing the blue ribbons in. His arm brushed up against the side of her face when he fixed them and her eyes fell on his arms. He was so gentle with her despite how strong and muscular he was. He stepped back after a moment and she silently thanked him with a smile. It was at this moment that she paused and really looked at Mamoru for the first time that evening. He was wearing jeans with a black button up shirt that was opened several buttons. He looked so handsome. She'd always known how good looking he was but hadn't ever thought he could ever be interested in her that way regardless of him always complimenting how she looked. He was just too sexy to ever truly be with someone like her.

Mamoru now was staring at her. He extended her his hand. "Let's go," he said and once again the deep rumble in his voice caught her attention. She took his hand and hoped that it was not clammy because she felt flushed staring at him and seeing him in this new light. She had long passed stop seeing him that way and had done her best to ignore his looks.

The two of them walked down the stairs together. Her parents were waiting at the bottom of the stairs to say good night to them. They smiled up at Usagi and Mamoru when they saw them come down the stairs. Kenji, Usagi's father nodded at Mamoru.

"You take good care of my baby, Mamoru."

Mamoru nodded. "I always do, Sir."

There was a special camaraderie Mamoru had developed with Usagi's father. Usagi was very happy about this. It helped that they had been friends since they were kids but it made Usagi glad that her father and him got along so well. After all, her father did not like the idea at all of her dating anyone. Yet somehow because she and Mamoru were just friends he didn't ever have a problem with her spending so much time out with him.

Usagi kissed her parents goodnight and then walked out the door, Mamoru trailing behind her. As they walked towards Mamoru's car she wondered if her parents had noticed their joined hands. Then again, they did that often so her parents probably hadn't noticed. But holding his hand now was feeling completely different then it had in the past. Mamoru opened the car door for her and she slipped inside. He was so very much always the perfect gentleman.


	6. Chapter 6

******AN: Hey, I hate ruining the surprise but I feel I must say it up here just in case. I just want to advice everyone that this chapter has a somewhat intense make-out scene. It is not detailed in a graphical way and is NOT enough for a M rated fanfic. However, ****if you are not of age or if it bothers you please don't read it. I would be more than willing, if you want to send me a message, to summarize the events for anyone who wishes not to read this chapter. Thank you and enjoy if you're okay with it.**

Usagi and Mamoru stood in front of the house at which the party was taking place. Mamoru had reached for her hand and they currently stood there not speaking. Neither could imagine what the night would hold for them but both were both eager and nervous to get on with it. Mamoru looked down at Usagi, their eyes connecting and the rest of the world fading around them.

"Don't worry so much," he said, reading her thoughts. "You look amazing. Everyone won't be able to take their eyes off of you."

Usagi blushed. "I'm nervous though…" she said softly. "What if they don't believe we are a couple?"

Mamoru laughed and then proceeded to take her hand and wrap it around his waist. A soft squeak exited her mouth and Mamoru chuckled. She was being so shy around him lately. That had to mean something right? If she wasn't feeling any of these new feelings that he was feeling surely she wouldn't protest so much. Mamoru looked on ahead and opened the unlocked door, before the two of them walked into the party.

As soon as the doors opened there seemed to be a hush that fell over the loud crowd. Eyes were once again on them. The host of the party came over and welcomed the two of them. It was not lost on Mamoru the way his eyes lingered on Usagi as he not so discreetly ran his eyes down the likes of her body. Mamoru coughed loudly when his classmate did not return to using words instead of mentally undressing her. A sudden anger flowed through his veins. It wasn't simply a need to protect his Usako but more a need to punch this guy out for looking at her in that way. He realized suddenly that he didn't want anyone ever looking at her that way.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi said just above a whisper, pulling on his shirt with her hand that was still around his waist. He lowered his gaze to her very lovingly and Usagi's heart skidded to a stop.

"Can we go get something to drink?"

Mamoru nodded as he moved away from the leering host and they walked towards the kitchen where the alcohol was surely to be. But once there Mamoru shook his head when offered a drink. Usagi's hands were on one before he could tell her not too. He sighed when he saw her raise the plastic cup to her lips and take a big swig before scrunching up her face in protest. Mamoru couldn't help but laugh. She was just too cute in making that face.

"Don't drink too much," he whispered into her ear and she shivered. She nodded. Mamoru was always looking out for her.

"You two!" a girl called from the hallway and rushed up to them. She grabbed them and began pulling them towards a closet. Without saying anything she managed to shove them both into it and shut the door. A very bewildered Mamoru and Usagi stood alone in the dark empty closet.

"You guys are next for seven minutes in a closet!" she cried giddily through the door.

"No one let them out until seven minutes are up. You guys can thank me later."

Mamoru stared in the direction of Usagi as his eyes began to adjust to the darkness. Only a thin streak of light came through the bottom of the door. He could see Usagi's eyes and they shown almost fear. Why was she so nervous to be around him? Then again he knew why… because lately there was something searing through the air between them. He watched her eyes as they fell unto his and held his gaze.

He reached over and touched her cheek, her skin heating up beneath his touch. It was then that the two of them suddenly realized just how close they were to one another. Their chests were touching and with every rise and fall of her chest Mamoru's rational thoughts were leaving his mind. He could smell her all around him and it was heightening all his senses. His eyes fell to her lips. They captivated him and almost as if something were pulling him towards her, his lips began their descent to hers. He stopped only inches from her lips; he could almost feel them on his. His eyes never left her lips. He didn't dare look into her eyes for fear that she would suddenly reject him. He didn't know what this overwhelming feeling was that had come over him so quickly, but all he knew was he wanted to kiss those perfect lips and see if they were as soft as they looked. When he received no sounds of protest he closed his eyes and kissed her lips.

He was kissing her… after all this time his lips were on hers. That searing connection that had been between them the past few days ignited into a searing passion. His lips moved over hers as he kissed her with a newfound passion. Much to his excitement she was kissing him back.

Her hands rose to his chest, her tiny fingers gripping his shirt dangerously brushing his skin as she did so. His ran their way up her waist and into her hair locking her body against his. He felt the short gasps of her breath mixed with his and he pulled away from her lips, kissing her neck instead. A soft squeak came from her lips as she quickly pulled his face back to hers, she didn't want to be a second away from them.

Her fingers went straight back to his chest and they dipped into his shirt causing him to push her gently up against the wall in pleasure. She quickly started undoing his shirt buttons and began running her fingers up and down his chest when the shirt fell open to his sides. The gesture caused him to start playfully biting her lips and sucking them out of pure desire. She groaned in sheer bliss as she gently pushed his face away from her lips to her neck so she could breathe again. His passionate kisses seared her neck.

She pushed him roughly back and against the other wall. Surprised by her sudden aggressiveness he let out a low purr from his throat. Encouraged by the pleasure he was receiving she began making her way down his neck, leaving a stream of kisses down the length of his chest stopping at the top of his pants before sliding her fingers back up against him and then kissing him all the way back up to his lips. When their lips met again he kissed her roughly needing an outlet for all the fire he was feeling.

His fingers made their way to her neck and lingered on the soft feel of the nape of her neck before pulling on the strings of her dress, running his fingers down her shoulder as the strings fell away from her flesh before kissing her bare shoulder. Tilting her head so their lips met again she began biting his lips back. Her body pushed itself against his as she ran her fingers up his back feeling his bare skin. He grabbed her hips and twirled her around mid air before pushing her up against the wall he had just been against. His stomach pining her up against the wall, he held her mid air while her legs dangled. His fingers running down her exposed legs sending her into a frenzy as she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him roughly even closer against her. Her dress rode up even more with this action allowing him to feel even more of her thigh.

With his body pushing her up against the wall she straightened her legs down the length of the back of his lower half, her heels dangerously riding down his butt. Not receiving as much pleasure out of this act as she wanted she reached down and undid her laced shoes. Kicking them off to the floor she boldly ran her toes against the top of his jeans and then down the back of his pants feeling the firm yet soft feel of his butt with her toes. This apparently sent him a shock of pleasure from this because he grabbed her waist again and backed up against the opposite wall. Pulling her body flesh with his with one arm, as her legs wrapped around the back of his thighs, his other hand ran down her perfect back and rested on her butt. She let out a low moan of pleasure when he began softly feeling her butt through her thin dress. No fair, he was wearing jeans.

Bursting from within she wiggled her fingers in between their chests and ran her fingers down his to the top of his jeans. Her fingers quickly unbuttoned his jeans and began unzipping his pants. Her fingers too close to where they really shouldn't be caused him to roughly shove her against the wall as he kicked off his shoes. She was kissing and gently biting his neck before she pushed him back a bit with her body so that she could lower herself to begin kissing his chest. Leaving a trail of kisses as she lowered her body she reached the top of his jeans now opened and roughly yanked down his pants. She wasn't away for long before his strong arms captured her at the stomach and pulled her back up to his waiting lips.

He stepped out of his pants as he moved them into the corner, she protested when his hands were no longer on her butt but rather on her waist again holding her up. Her fingers played with the small of his back for a moment teasing him before she lowered them and began feeling his butt through the thin veil of his boxers. He growled and she giggled as their lips came apart for a split second before crashing again in hungry kisses.

Pulling her away from the wall and unto her own two feet, his hands began running up and down her back teasing the opening of her dress with his fingers. Hot streams of pleasure radiated through both of them as he began unzipping the back of her dress. He'd been hesitant to do this even in his fogged mind because he didn't know if he could stop himself if he did. But there was no going back. Her body burned as his fingers ran down her back as he unzipped the dress, just barely touching her skin but causing her to ignite. She pulled the dress off of her and stepped out of it pushing him back against the wall.

Their skin touched each others and a new wave of passion hit them. His hands were feeling her now exposed stomach riding dangerously high and low as he did. She couldn't contain herself anymore. Her hand met his and she brought it up to the back of her bra. He hesitated. She broke away from his lips at his hesitation and began kissing his chest again as if trying to tempt him into undoing her bra. When their lips met once again she placed his hand there. Yet again, he hesitated. Fire that wasn't getting quenched within her caused her to jump against him, wrapping her legs around him. He let out a moan as her toes began playing with the waist of his boxers as her toes slide the material down further in attempts to feel his bare butt with her toes, but before she could, the fire awakened inside of him and he grabbed her stomach roughly and began rubbing his fingers under the under wire of her bra.

Just then the door swung open and a blinding light flooded their closed eye lids causing them to open them. Loud gasps and wolfish howls came from the large group of their classmates that were seemingly all staring into the closet. Then it hit them like a ton of bricks. For the first time their eyes opened and looked at each other. But their eyes were only on each other's for a second before they shot them away unable to look into the other's eyes realizing what had just happened. Their faces were flushed from embarrassment and exertion. Then another wave of bricks hit them as they realized their current position. Usagi quickly untangled her legs from around Mamoru's butt and Mamoru quickly lowered his hands from her chest as Usagi jumped out of his arms. She looked at the people staring, her head feeling dizzy, and then she shot to the ground to grab her dress and shoes before running out of the closet and into the crowded room in her undergarments, tears already forming in her eyes despite her best efforts.

Mamoru couldn't think. He couldn't process what had just happened. All he knew was that he felt cold without her body pressed up against his. It took him a moment of standing there stunned before he remembered that he was standing there in his boxers in front of all those people. He quickly grabbed his clothes as well and then ran off in the general direction Usagi had left in. He didn't care that he was still undressed. He needed to find Usagi. That was the _only _thing on his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Just a quick message to say that while some feelings are expressed in this chapter I will try and have more for the next chapter. It's hard to write what they are going through.**

Mamoru ran out through the house trying to find Usagi. Boy did they need to talk. He was using all his energy on simply finding her. He had no idea what he would say to her when he found her. How could he look at her after all that? The second he allowed his mind to focus back on that he turned bright red. He had to focus elsewhere: find Usagi. Somehow managing to get into his jeans and throwing on his shirt and shoes while running after her amazed him but he didn't have the luxury to stop. But after what seemed like endless amounts of searching he couldn't find her. Dejected, he decided to go outside and check if she was wandering around out there.

Usagi ran away from the crowd that had gathered in that room, putting on her dress as she ran. She had to get away before Mamoru could catch up with her. She could _not _talk with him right now. She just couldn't. Maybe it was slightly more his personality to do what they had just done, him being Mr. Popular and Mr. Sexy, but she had never in her wildest dreams thought about doing that… with anyone… let alone with _him_. She felt as if she couldn't breath, her heart was pounding so fast and not being she was running.

She stopped in the rather empty kitchen and grabbed two plastic cups of alcohol. She then proceeded to find a quiet spot and get drunk. She had never been before but now was the perfect time to try it. When left with her mind she began to hyper-ventilate… how could they have done that? After thirteen years of friendship? Taking a deep breath she chugged down as much as she could of the punch before feeling sick and then lowering her glass. Curling up into a ball she tried to think of anything else other than Mamoru.

An hour passed and still Mamoru couldn't find Usagi. He was starting to worry. Surely she wouldn't have accepted a ride from someone she didn't know simply to get away from him, right? Everyone at the party seemed to be drinking other than him. He'd asked people if they had seen her but of course they had no idea who she was. Maybe if he would have phrased his question in 'have you seen that half naked girl that was caught doing stuff in the closet' they would have been able to help him.

Walking back inside he scoped the area once more. His heart raced and fell at once when his eyes found Usagi. She was in a corner all by herself, one cup in her hand the other empty on the floor, her legs curled up beneath her. He couldn't believe it had come to this. He was supposed to always be there for her and she wasn't supposed to drink especially not when he wasn't around to protect her. He was completely grateful that people were still circulating the room for drinks otherwise his worries would have gotten the best of him.

His heart broke as he walked over to her and bent down beside her. She looked so sad and drained. His hand reached down and hovered just above her arm, afraid to touch her. No, now was not the time for that, she needed him. He gently shook her arm but she didn't awake. He sat there hunched beside her for a moment before lowering his arms underneath her and picking her up into his arms. The minute his arms touched her body he knew it wouldn't be like old times. It felt so foreign holding her in his arms like this when just over an hour ago they had been… he shook his head. Focus he reprimanded himself. Awkwardly placing her arms around his neck with a loud gulp he made his way out the back entrance in hopes of less people seeing them leaving in this condition.

Placing her gently into his car, he put on her seat belt for her and then went to the driver's seat. Driving home he wondered what he should do. He looked at his watch. It was still a good hour before midnight but Usagi looked pretty drunk, he couldn't very well take her home in that condition. Her father liked him, but not _that _much. He'd call them when they arrived at his apartment, for once he was glad he lived by himself. Once there he picked Usagi up and made his way with her in his arms up to his apartment. Struggling to open the door while supporting her was a challenge but finally he managed and walked inside his rather large home. Placing her down on his couch he went to get the phone. Dialling her number by heart he waited for one of her parents to pick up.

A groggy Ikuko, Usagi's mother, answered the phone and he was silently glad it wasn't her father. "Hello?" she asked into the phone.

"Sorry, Mrs. Tsukino, I don't mean to be calling so late," he said quietly into the phone as to not wake her too much. Little good that did.

"Is everything alright? Is Usagi hurt? Did something happen? Do you need me to come and get her…" she asked her panic over taking her instantly.

"No, Usagi is fine, she just isn't feeling all that well. She's going to spend the night at my place and I will drive her home in the morning, if that is alright with you?"

Ikuko sighed loudly into the phone in relief. "Of course Mamoru. Thank you for calling so we didn't worry. Please take good care of her."

Her words made him smile. Hadn't she just worried… a lot? But he politely thanked her as well and said goodnight before hanging up the phone. He walked back over to Usagi and sat down on the floor beside her. She was still passed out. He reached over and touched her cheek before yanking his hand away as if he had been burned. He couldn't just touch her like that anymore he chided himself. Things had changed between them now… he could no longer be so careless in touching her. Not now when every touch had a feeling attached to it. She stirred ever so slightly.

"Mamo-chan," she whispered in a distressed voice.

"Sshh," he whispered as his hand fell naturally to caress her face in attempts to comfort her despite his resolve not to touch her. "I'm here."

It made him so glad to know that even after what had happened she called for him when she was in pain. He couldn't imagine how things would be tomorrow when she woke up but at least he knew that she still needed him the way he had always needed her. When she had calmed back into a peaceful sleep he picked her up again and brought her into his bedroom. They had sleep together a million times in his bed or had fallen asleep on the couch together but somehow tonight it seemed wrong as he placed her down and then crawled in beside her. He lay there awake on his back. His sober mind couldn't stop but think about all the consequences that would follow from tonight's events. But he had to try and get some sleep. Tomorrow would be a long, long day. He looked over one last time at Usagi and then turned out the lights. With sleep came a new day… he just hoped they could make it through this.


	8. Chapter 8

Usagi woke up the next morning with heaviness in her head. She rolled over a bit to try and get more comfortable and soon realized she was not in her bed as she pressed up against a body. Her eyes shot up and saw Mamoru lying beside her and her mind calmed. She closed her eyes and snuggled in closer to him. Then just as quickly as the calm had come, her eyes shot open as she remembered the events of the night before. She quickly shot out of his embrace, rolling to the far edge of the large bed. Her heart pounded. While memories of the time they had spent in the closet flooded her mind, the rest of the night was a haze.

Her eyes quickly lowered to see if she was dressed and sighed in relief when she saw her dress on. Her head fell back unto her pillow as she bravely stared at Mamoru. He looked so peaceful asleep. If it wasn't for the pounding in her head and the events of last night, and the even more stress that was placed on her mind due to the long talk she knew they had to have, this would have been a nice moment. He stirred and then slowly opened his eyes. Their eyes met and for a second Mamoru smiled very sweetly at her, like he had all those times before when they had woken up together. But then the second passed as his eyes fell to her rigid features and then his own memories floated back into his head. She could tell because his face became very red and he looked away from her instantly.

"Hi," he whispered softly, his eyes focused on the ceiling.

"Hey," she whispered back, secretly watching him from her place beside him.

"U-U-sagi," he said, the name coming out so unsure that he cringed. She did too. Was it that bad between them that he couldn't even call her what he always called her? It had sounded like he had wanted to but then quickly changed his mind.

"You were umm… pretty drunk last night… so I brought you here so your parents wouldn't find out… I… called them and told them you were spending the night…"

Usagi suddenly remembered the cups of punch. She regretted it now. "Oh, thanks," she mumbled, at a loss for words.

He turned and faced her and the awkwardness continued. "We really need to talk," he said stating the obvious… someone had too.

"Yeah I know," Usagi said, quickly looking away. "I need some coffee first," she said as she stood and with much effort walked out of the room and into the kitchen to make coffee. He couldn't help but smile at how accustomed and free she was with his place that she had just gone to make it herself. That feeling didn't last long though. He sighed deeply and then got up himself. How would they even start the talk? Could they survive this? How could he have been so sure last night that this had been an okay risk to take?

Walking into the kitchen, in his clothes from the night before, he found her already sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hands. She didn't look up as he moved beside her and grabbed a cup himself. Even when he sat down across from her she didn't look up.

"About last night," he started, his face turning red as he mentioned it. Usagi looked over through the corner of her eye to see him staring down now at his coffee.

"Yeah," Usagi said softly, thinking she was going to die of embarrassment.

"I shouldn't have kissed you," he said matter-of-factly and then shut up.

Usagi's heart pinged at this statement. He was regretting kissing her? She had no idea how to sort out her emotions right now but that seemed… well not the right thing to say. Did she regret kissing him? She couldn't even begin to think if she did or didn't.

"Right," she agreed softly despite what she had just thought. "We… we should just forget it happened," Usagi said before really thinking about what she was saying.

But it was true. If they didn't try and forget about it their friendship would be ruined. Them being a couple would be a completely different dynamic then them being friends and what if their passionate connection fizzled out? Surely then they wouldn't be able to go back to being friends. It had to be done now before things got worse.

"I guess your right," Mamoru said logically.

"Good," Usagi said. "Then it's settled. Mistake. Shouldn't have happened. Forget. Friends," she summarized out loud as she waited for him to lift his head.

"Good," he agreed as his face turned and he looked over at her. He couldn't believe how awkward this was. He couldn't even look her in the eyes without flushing like mad. The concepts of what they had to do where out there but putting them into practice was another thing completely.

"Well I guess the charade is off," Usagi said through a forced laugh. It was so well masked that if Mamoru didn't know her so well he probably wouldn't have caught the pain behind her words.

"That probably would be the best idea," Mamoru agreed. "I'm s-sorry I couldn't help more," he said honestly.

Usagi shook her head. "No, I… appreciate all you did to… help me…" the words felt like acid in her throat. This had all started with that stupid idea. Now things would never be the same no matter how hard they tried. The idea that they could just ignore their feelings that had been clearly evident the night before was completely ridiculous.

"I should probably be getting back home," Usagi said standing up. Mamoru instantly stood as well. They both moved towards the kitchen at the same moment and their arms brushed up against the other. They jerked apart so quickly that Usagi's mug flew out of her hand and crashed to the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Mamoru," she said quickly, going straight to pick up the broken pieces. It was not lost on either of them that she had called him by his proper name.

"It's fine. Just leave it," he said softly, reaching out for her hand to stop her. But the sudden touch of his hand on hers caused her to jerk again and her hand scrapped against a broken piece of mug.

"Ouch," she said as she raised her now bleeding hand.

It was scratched on her palm, just a tiny cut but it was still bleeding. His eyes fell to her hand and he cursed under his breath. She'd gotten hurt because of him. His mind and his body were not connecting as his hand shot forwards again and this time succeeded in grabbing her hand; the need to help her when she was hurt coming too naturally to him.

"Let me clean that for you," he said gently, staring at her injured hand and not her face. "I'm really sorry I scared you."

"No, no," Usagi laughed. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

Mamoru sighed. He raised his eyes over to hers and they met and for the first time since the night before he looked deep into them and a gentle calm fell over them.

"If you can't let me clean your cut, how are we supposed to go back to being friends?"

The question was so heartfelt as it came from his heart shining the truth. She nodded quickly. "Sorry, you're right. Thank you."

Mamoru led her to the bathroom and began cleaning her cut and then placed a bandage on it. The feeling of his warm hand on hers made her mind drift back to the night before. Did she want him to kiss her like that again? Her heart began to race. She didn't _not_ want to kiss him again… but they couldn't, they simply couldn't.

Mamoru finished up and then let go of her hand. He instantly felt incomplete without her skin against his. He longed to kiss her like last night again regardless of the complications that would follow. She was his best friend and all he could think of now was how her body had felt pressed up against his.

He coughed loudly shaking both of them up. "I can drive you home now if you like."

Usagi nodded. "Thanks."

The two left the apartment and drove to her place in silence. Both secretly knew deep down that their friendship would never be the same. They could barely look at each other for a second and jerked away under each other's touch. How were they supposed to go back to how it had been before from here? Mamoru pulled up to her driveway.

"See you…later?" he asked the common question with little hope of a truthful answer.

They had never been apart for more than a night. They had _always_ spent their days with each other. But now they both knew that when Usagi nodded and said yeah, that they really wouldn't see each other until school on Monday. Usagi watched as Mamoru drove away. That would be the longest time they had even been apart. Usagi's heart ached from deep within.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey everyone, this is the last chapter. Sorry if it seems sudden, I couldn't bear their awkwardness any longer. Please enjoy.**

The weekend was horrible as it drudged along at a snail's pace. Usagi hadn't left her room much since she left Mamoru's place. She hadn't been able to talk about it with her parents so she had remained in her room the entire weekend, only leaving it to get food, since she had a bathroom in her room.

Now the weekend was up and she had to face Mamoru in just over an hour. She had woken up and instantly had a stomach ache thinking about seeing Mamoru. She couldn't face him anymore and that killed her. After spending the entire weekend she was sure how she felt which only made seeing him harder.

The truth was, she had realized, that she was in love with Mamoru. That is what she had deduced from her feelings. She loved him with all her heart as her best friend and now the chemistry between them was unbearable. She _wanted _to be with him so much but she feared that when the sparks died down that their friendship would die with it. And that scared her more than being uncomfortable around him. Still, if she didn't say anything would their friendship hold up anyways, both knowing that they were physically attracted to the other.

Usagi finished up getting ready and left the house to walk to school. Normally Mamoru would pick her up but today she knew that he wasn't coming. She sighed deeply and started making her way to her school.

Mamoru got into his car and began driving over to Usagi's house. His mind was dangerously occupied with thoughts of Usagi and not on the road before him. This weekend he had spent thinking about Usagi. He couldn't get her out of his mind. They needed to get over what had happened quickly or he feared their friendship wouldn't make it. He loved her so much and having all these feelings rushing through him every time he saw her was doing crazy things to his heart. He couldn't bear to be apart from her much longer.

He pulled into her driveway and knocked on the door but she didn't answer. He waited a few minutes and then tried again but still he got no response. Sighing loudly he retreated back to his car dejectedly. She had left without him. Had she really thought that he wouldn't come for her? Driving to the school alone he wondered what it would be like to see Usagi again after two full days of not seeing her.

Usagi walked the school halls as people stared at her and she felt so embarrassed. Apparently people knew who she was now after being caught in such a compromising position with Mamoru. They were whispering and laughing as Usagi went to her locker. She felt tears well up in her eyes but she fought them back, she couldn't cry, she couldn't let them see that their words and actions hurt her.

She was closing her locker when a new stream of whispers sounded causing Usagi to turn around and look at what was the cause of them. Mamoru. He was walking into the school and directly towards her. She lowered her gaze but not completely to the ground as she started walking towards him, hoping he would catch her drift about not wanting to talk, and just let her walk past him.

Not paying attention to where she was walking, someone must have placed their leg in front of her, because she tripped and went flying forwards. It was then that everything happened too fast. She flew forwards but never hit the ground. Solid arms, ones she knew all too well, caught her and held her up against him. Mamoru. She was so close that she could smell his masculine scent and it was intoxicating her senses. She blushed forcing herself to quickly push out of his strong arms.

"Thanks," she whispered softly, her eyes looking up into his. He let her move out of his embrace even though it killed him when she did so. In the past she would have lingered there with no worries. Now everything was so serious.

"You didn't wait for me this morning," he said hurt in his voice.

Usagi's eyes widened. "You came?" she asked surprised.

Mamoru's eyes now shown sadness. "Yes, of course. I always do."

Usagi's eyes wavered and they fell to stare at his lips. "I know… I just thought after this weekend that you wouldn't…"

When Usagi realized what she was staring at she backed up quickly only to feel pain in her ankle causing her to almost fall over again. Mamoru's arms were once again on her shoulders holding her steady. She didn't look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked and she smiled inwardly at the concern in his voice.

"My ankle," she replied in a huff. "I think I sprained it."

As soon as he heard those words, his instincts shot him into action before his mind could censor them. His arms were around Usagi, one around her back and the other underneath her thighs, picking her up and into his arms. The minute he did so he knew that both of them felt that same passion again because their eyes sliced through the air and were staring at each other.

Usagi quickly shifted, trying to get out of his arms. "It's okay, let me go."

The words pierced Mamoru's heart. Did she really not want to be in his arms? He shook his head and held her tightly against him despite her quiet protests and squirming. People were staring but he didn't care. They couldn't go on like this if she wasn't ever able to let him help her when she was hurt.

"Usagi, you need to let me help you," he said in a huff as he walked them through the hall and towards the nurse's office. He let go of her only once they were there, gently lowering her unto the nurse's bed.

The unspoken words flying through the air as the nurse came and Mamoru stepped away were too much to handle. Never before would he have left her side when she was hurt regardless of what the nurse said was appropriate or not. But now he knew his place and that was leaving her alone. His heart ached as he stepped away from the room and went to class.

At lunch Mamoru was waiting at Usagi's locker when she got there to put her books away. He was smiling at her so sweetly even though he looked quite nervous. He reached out and grabbed her books much to her surprise. It getting her attention, she looked up into his eyes.

"Can we go talk outside?" he asked softly.

Usagi felt so defeated. She was so tired from her morning of having to walk favouring her left ankle that she felt she had no strength left to fight off Mamoru. She nodded. Why was he being so pushy with their friendship anyways? Did he want them to be only friends or did he feel the same way as she did but just was too scared to say it? He opened her locker for her and grabbed her lunch, putting her books inside. The gesture was so sweet that Usagi melted. She'd forgotten since that night how sweet and considerate he was.

"Here," he said once he had closed her locker. He positioned himself beside her and placed his arm around her back. "Lean into me," he said softly. Her heart began to race. He was being so sweet like as if nothing had ever happened. She gulped and did as he said and then the two of them walked outside.

Once outside they sat at their usual spot, this sparking old times and making them both feel a little more comfortable. Mamoru was smart like that, Usagi thought to herself. Still, they weren't sitting at their usual closeness but things were at least a bit better. Mamoru looked over at her; neither had started their lunch yet.

"Usagi, you know the school dance is at the end of the week… I was wondering if you would like to go with me. I mean, as friends, I just feel like we have to talk… I know we did and said that we would try and forget the things that happened but… I just feel like things are still too awkward. Can we go together and then break off from the dance and go talk?"

Usagi didn't know what to say. Wait a whole week before they could talk, like really talk? Things, she agreed, had been so awkward as of late and it had only been three days. How could she wait a whole other week? She shook her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she said softly, his eyes met hers and hurt shown in them again. She was doing a lot of that lately wasn't she? Not on purpose but she was. That had to change; she couldn't bear seeing him like that.

She smiled and his expression changed to confusion. "I can't wait until the dance to talk with you. This is killing me! We apparently can't go back to the way things used to be… and… I don't want to…"

Mamoru's heart leapt at her gentle words. "What are you saying?" his voice held excitement and she blushed.

Usagi moved closer to Mamoru and grabbed his hand. "I want to tell you how I feel. I need to. I don't want to hide things anymore. I think we love each other enough as friends that we owe each other that. I can't go back to just being your friend when every time you touch me or are kind to me my heart now races like mad. I know you're nervous about changing our relationship, like am I, but I think our love can handle this…"

Mamoru reached over and touched her face. "I feel the exact same way! I can't _not_ want to hold you every time I see you, not to pull you into my arms and kiss you. I love you so much. I always have loved you and only you but now that love has changed. I can't help but see you in a totally different light. I no longer want to just be your best friend. I want to be your boyfriend."

Usagi smiled. "I _want_ you to be my boyfriend."

Mamoru reached over and pulled her carefully into his arms and then hugged her tight. It was such a sweet gesture that Usagi knew she had made the right choice in sharing her feelings. She loved him so much too. It wasn't all about attraction now, as she had been afraid of, he was still the same sweet and sensitive guy he had been before that night.

"I love you, Mamo-chan," she whispered as she stared longingly at his lips.

"I love you too, my Usako. I always will," with those sweet words he lowered his head and kissed her lips. It was different this time. The kiss wasn't full of passion and heat but was tender and sweet.

"And yes Mamo-chan," she said after they had pulled apart. "I will go to the dance with you."


End file.
